life is not a game a fullmetal alchemist fanfiction
by Last-sacrifice-blood-bound
Summary: Lyra is an average girl moving between orphanage's around her home town. her parents and younger brother died a while back leaving her alone. her life hasn't really treated her well and she cant stand it anymore. she wants to start over. she wants everything to be different. those few little thoughts are about to change everything. includes more than one anime.


"Lyra Lynette Noel! Come down these stairs this instant!" Miss Cravat shouted in an angry tone.

I sighed rolling my eyes getting up off my bed. I walked out of my bedroom door and down the stairs to the living room where Miss Cravat was stood with a letter in hand. I stood in front of her with an innocent smile on my face.

"yes Miss Cravat?" I said in an innocent tone.

She frowned at me folding her arms. "can you tell me what this letter I got from school is all about?" she asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said.

"whats this about you beating up another kid at school? Lyra this is the third time this week!" Miss Cravat exclaimed pinching the bridge of her nose in expiration.

"but he was asking for it this time! Really! He-" I argued back but she cut me off midsentence.

"I don't care whose fault it was Lyra! I am sick of getting these letters home complaining about you! You've only been under my care for three months and you're a bigger hand full than all the other children here put together! If this continues im going to have to get you transferred to a new home. Get your act together Lyra this is your fifth move this year. We honestly don't know what to do with you anymore! No one will adopt you and people who have adopted you in the past have just come and dumped you back in one of the homes because they can not handle you….this is your final chance Lyra." Miss Cravat said to me putting the letter down on the table. "you may go back to your room now." She said dismissing me. I glare at her intensely and turned around marching back up the stairs to my room slamming the door shut. I hate it here! I grabbed my manga box out from under my bed and pulled out my favourite manga. Fullmetal Alchemist. I smiled and started to read. Fma is one of my favourite manga and anime. I love it the story is amazing.

"lyra" a timid voice called out. I put my manga down to look at the door. A small girl was stood there. I smiled.

"hey. Anna, whats up?" I asked her. She rubbed her bright blue eyes and pouted.

"Ryan took my teddy and called me nasty names" she said. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to her and ruffled her short brown hair. "it's ok. ill go get your teddy off him." I said to her and walked out the room with anna holding my hand. We walked to his door and knocked on it. I heard a groan from the other side of the room. "Ryan! Open the damn door!" I yelled.

"ugh. No. piss off!" he yelled back. I growled and banged on it again. "ryan if you don't open this damn door now im gonna kick it down!" I yelled back. I heard some grubbling and suffling from the other side of the door and a lock clicking. The door opened and stood there looking down on us was ryan. "give it back." I said to him. He smirked and scaratched his head. " I don't know what youre talkin bout lyra" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, you do. Stop being cruel and give her teddy back. You really shouldn't pick on children younger than you." I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"make me lyra" he said.

"ryan you may be older than me but I can still kick your ass" I said to him. He walked back into the room and grabbed the teddy walking to the door with it.

"this is what you want" he said. I nodded.

"then take it from me" he said dangling it above my head. I reached out to it but it was too high above my head. I growled.

"stop being stupid and just give me it!" I said.

" I don't think I wanna" he said. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Anna cover your eyes." I said to her. She did as I asked and covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

I kicked ryan in the shin causing him to let out a yelp and fall down on his knees to my level. I kneed him in the stomach causing him to double over and grabbed the teddy.

"thanks for that ryan. Oh and this is for calling her names" I said swinging my fist into his nose. It let out a sickening crack and he fell back clutching his now bleeding nose. I smirked and turned around. "here you go Anna" I said holding out the teddy to her. She uncovered her eyes and grinned at me taking the teddy. "thankyou Lyra!" she said skipping off. I smiled and made my way back to my room.

Half an hour later

"LYRA!" Miss Cravat yelled loudly. I sighed and went down to the living room again. Sat on the sofa was Ryan with ice on his face.

"that was the final straw Lyra! Ive contacted the care taker and we are having you moved again. I cant handle you anymore. You are violent, rude, you don't listen to what I tell you and you are always getting into trouble. We are having you moved into an institution for children with issues. Hopefully they will be able to sort you out. You are leaving tomorrow" she said to me. I growled and glared. " fine by me. I didn't like it here anyway. I never asked for you people to take me into care! I would have been fine on my own! I hated it here anyway. You adults think you understand but you don't!" I yelled and stomped up to my room and slammed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes staring back at me with slight anger in them. I pulled my long red hair into a tie letting my bangs and side fringe hang out. I changed out of my uniform into a black tank top and black shorts. I crawled into my bed and before drifting off to sleep swear I saw something in the corner of my room watching me.


End file.
